Help From the Elements
by Tigereyes666
Summary: As the war against the Dark Lord continues, the light gets more desperate to end it. Desperate enough to make deals with magical creatures to get help from another dimension. Avatar:The Last AirbenderXHP WARNING: SLASH! aka guyXguy also rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well this is my first story and well yeah that's about it. Hope you like it and as far as I know this is the only AvatarXHarry Potter crossover so yay originality. Well enjoy and remember this is SLASH so if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling not me and Nickolean owns Avatar I think either way not mine.

**Warnings**: **WILL** contain slash, possibly femslash, straight couples too (does this need a warning?), maybe m-preg but I doubt it, some Dumbledore bashing, and this is a crossover so be familiar with Avatar: The Last Airbender to understand.

**Pairings**: SokkaXZuko, AangXToph, HarryXDraco, RonXHermione, BlaiseXKatara, SiriusXRemus(maybe), GinnyXLuna(maybe)

"Blah"talking

'Blah'thinking

"**Blah**"magical creature talking

'**Blah**'magical creature thinking

Unknown

"Great Soul Phoenix please send us help for the war. We desperately need it for us to succeed."

"**Help will be sent but be warned you will not be able to manipulate them to do your will, as you do many others, and with this help there are…conditions that you will have to fulfill.**"

"I do not care of conditions just please send me warriors to defeat Voldemort."

"**So be it they will be sent. We will be in contact soon again.**" A flash shone around the room and the phoenix was gone.

"I hope for the sake of wizardhood I have made the correct choice."

Hallway in Fire Lord's Palace, Fire Nation

"Dude this place is HUGE!" an excited voice echoed through one of the many hallways of the palace.

"Yes, Sokka the palace is very large now don't touch anything," Zuko sighed.

"Why not it doesn't matter if he breaks anything because your getting rid of a lot of it, aren't you?" Katara asked

"I am and I don't care about the stuff if Sokka breaks it but I don't know where and how many traps Azula and my fath-… Ozai left behind," Zuko answered.

"AWWWWWW you care," Sokka said with a smile

"Hell no! I just don't want to get caught in any traps you set off due to your stupidity," Zuko growled.

"PMSy Fire Nation asshole," Sokka grumbled. He was just joked Zuko didn't have to be nasty. God the ex-prince just made him so mad sometimes. When everyone was attempting to be nice Zuko would throw it back in their faces.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me."

"You're just a pathetic Water Tribe peasant who can't even bend," Zuko growled.

"Maybe I can't use magic water but at least I'm a better person and fighter then you!"

"I'd like to see you try to beat me even if I didn't use fire bending I could still kick your ass!"

"You want to go I'll take you right now," Sokka snarled pulling his sword out.

Zuko whipped his broadswords out and smirked and the water tribe boy, "Come let's see if you can do something right."

"ENOUGH! You two need to stop fighting we're on the same side! And the war is OVER!" Katara shrieked. She death glared at both boys, if only looks could kill. Both boys put their swords away but they continued to glare.

"I have to agree with Sugar Queen enough is enough. Can't you two go two minutes without fighting?! It's so annoying to hear the two of you," Toph asked angrily stamping her foot. The ground shook for a moment then stopped, "Now both of you behave or I'll bring the ceiling down on your head!"

Sokka huffed and Zuko growled angrily smoke fuming from his nose but neither said anything. Both refused to look at the other.

"Now everyone let's take a deep breath and calm down. The war is over so we don't need anymore fighting," Aang said happily, trying and failing once again to get the other two boys to get along.

"Shut it Twinkletoes," Toph growled, "No one wants to hear your sunshine, sugary, cheerful junk."

"Toph all Aang is trying to do is stop the fighting. Can't YOU be nice just for once? It can't possibly be that hard to say one nice thing," Katara asked.

"Actually it is quite hard and I'm afraid I just can't do it," Toph answered with a smirk.

"ARG…you make me so MAD! Why are so impossible to get along with?"

"I don't know it must just come with my charm," Toph said.

"Now ladies let's not fight," Aang said sensing the cat fight that was about to break out.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they both shrieked.

Aang sighed 'It's been like two minutes since we arrived and already everyone wants to kill each other. Is it really all that difficult to not fight?'

The gang consisting of Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and Toph to talk with Iroh about rebuilding plans and then they would go to a nearby destroyed town to help well rebuild. Momo had wandered off sometime ago after they had arrived and Appa was waiting outside in one of the many gardens.

Turning to his friends Aang shook his head at what he saw though Zuko and Sokka had stopped fighting but they continued to glare at each other and Toph and Katara were about ten seconds away from a starting a second war…again.

"GUYS," Aang yelled.

"WHAT!"

"We're gonna be late to meet with Iroh. You know…Zuko's uncle…really weird but really smart guy…he's waiting…for us…right now…right this very second…as in we need to get to the throne room…now!"

"……………" the four embarrassed teens all found their feet to be very interesting.

"Uh yeah let's go," Sokka said.

"It's this way," Zuko said pointing down a hall to the left.

Just as the group reached the throne room door a white light flashed through the hallway. When it faded a second later the five teens were gone.

"Hello where did everyone go?" Iroh asked poking his head out the door looking around to see the hall empty. "I could have sworn I heard those kids they were supposed to be here five minutes ago. Oh well maybe something weird happened to them. Aang is the avatar after all these things do happen," he mumbled to himself as he went back in the room. "Oh well I hope they're back in time for tea."

The Great Soul Phoenix smirked '**Everything is going exactly as planned.**'

To Be Continued

A/N I know that that was all Avatar stuff but next chapter they'll be in Harry Potter world promise. Also there are four benders in the HP world guess who they are and I'll send you an imaginary cookie. The couples above in the pairing thing I will **not** change them but I may add other couples if you guys want them. I think that's it and I don't want to bore you with my rambling so adios and remember to review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok this chapter will be in the HP universe and longer, both are good things. I know the Great Soul Phoenix wasn't the best name but it sounded cool in my head and he won't play a huge part in the story. So if you don't like him you won't have to deal with him a lot. Also this is kind of bad of me but I've never seen any episode from the Fire book of Avatar so I will be making up some stuff that may be opposite of the series be prepared for AUness. This chapter may be boring in the beginning but I promise there is slashy goodness at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling not me and Nickolean owns Avatar I think either way not mine.

**Warnings**: **WILL** contain slash, possibly femslash, straight couples too (does this need a warning?), maybe m-preg but I **really** doubt it, some Dumbledore bashing, some OOCness, slightly AU, and this is a crossover so be familiar with Avatar: The Last Airbender to understand.

**Pairings**: SokkaXZuko, AangXToph, HarryXDraco, RonXHermione, BlaiseXKatara, SiriusXRemus(maybe), GinnyXLuna(maybe)

"Blah"talking

'Blah'thinking

"**Blah**"magical creature talking

'**Blah**'magical creature thinking

Scotland-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Great Hall 

Students chattered happily, some loud and others whispering. New members of the houses were greeted and given advice for their first day of school that would start bright and early the next morning. All of the students were completely unaware to the ceremony their headmaster did the night before they arrived, how he pleaded for help to be sent. A few were slightly suspicious that Dumbledore had done something because the twinkle in his eye seemed slightly brighter, and this only happened when he was scheming.

"Now that we have eaten to our fullest and drunk till the point of almost bursting I would like for the Prefects to gather their houses, calmly, and proceed to their dormitories," Dumbledore said with a soft smile his eyes, twinkling brightly, taking in the population of the school. Not to many were missing, due to their joining the dark lord. About five to eight Slytherins, seven to nine Ravenclaws, four to six Gyrffindors, and surprisingly three to five Hufflepuffs(1).

As the prefects moved to stand a light flashed through the hall. It lasted perhaps two seconds, and then disappeared. However, it left something behind. Actually, it was more then just one something.

Five passed out teens laid sprawled across the floor. Not only was their arrival strange, their looks were completely foreign. One boy had an orange and yellow outfit with a bald head that had a blue arrow on it. Another had some kind of brown colored ponytail with part of his head shaved; his clothes were several different shades of blue and had some kind of animal fur on it. The last boy had shaggy brown hair that fell to about his chin the hair partially covered a horrible red scar over his left eye; his clothes were red with bits of gold. The two left appeared to be girls, one had similar blue clothes to the ponytail guy but more feminine and had a long braid of brown hair. The other had green and tan clothes on and short black hair. None wore robes or even muggle clothes!

'Help has…arrived?! This is fabulous, they came so quickly! I wonder what their special abilities are. I don't sense normal magic but there is something there. The phoenix would not have sent them if they were powerless,' Dumbledore thought in surprise.

Madam Pomfrey who had been sitting at the Head Table went down to the unconscious teens. She quietly spelled five floating stretchers and levitated the teens onto them. With a flick of her wand she had the stretchers follow her out of the hall and towards the Hospital Wing.

As soon as she left the silence that filled the hall was broken. A roar of noise filled the hall.

"Did you see their weird clothes?"

"One had an arrow tattooed on his head!"

"Did you see the scar on the guy in red?"

"Wow the girl in blue was hot!"

"Wonder where they're from."

"How did they get here?"

"Who are they?"

"Are the wizards?"

"Maybe they're foreign exchange students."

"Will this be something like the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Maybe they're from the Ministry."

"Or spies of You-Know-Who!"

"Why did they come here?"

"Do they want something from us?"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted setting bright orange sparks off. "Our guests will answer your questions if they so choose to once they awaken. However, no one is to pester or disturb them as they recover. If anyone fakes an injury or illness in an attempt to see them, will be given a weeks detention and I can guarantee you will not be able to even get a glimpse of them. Now follow your prefects to your dormitories, no one is to be out of their dorms for any reason tonight."

All of the students quietly and quickly filled out of the hall. None spoke, except the prefect to say the password, until they were inside their common room. Once inside and the entrances were closed the questions and rumors flew again. Stories and ideas were exchanged but none came even close to having the correct answer.

Dumbledore sat in his office, after the feast, smiling softly, 'Perhaps things will become better but for sure it will be interesting.'

Next Morning

"Who do you think those people were?" Ron asked. The golden trio was making their way towards the Great Hall.

"I don't know, Ron. I've checked all my books and several others from people that were in the common room. Honestly, I've never come across markings or clothes like theirs in any books I've gotten from the library and no one in the muggle world wears clothes like theirs." Hermione said slightly disappointed in herself and her study skills, "Maybe I should go to the library," she said starting to walk in a different direction.

Both boys looked at each other than at her. Together they grabbed the back of her robes and dragged her towards the Great Hall.

"Breakfast, comes first Mione," Harry said.

"Then you can waste what ever time you have left before your first class in the library," Ron said with a shudder at the last word.

"Ron, the library is not a horrible place and I really need to get there before everyone else does," Hermione protested.

"Hermione, no one wants to waste the little free time we have before classes start on a Monday," Harry said.

"I do!" Hermione said as the trio entered the hall.

"You don't count you're a bookworm disguised as a human," Ron said before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione huffed but grabbed a piece of toast after sitting.

Harry shook his head laughing softly at his friends antics. As he started on his own breakfast he felt a prickling feeling as if someone was watching him. Flicking his eyes around the hall they came to rest on a pair of silver eyes staring at him from the Slytherin table. He smiled at his watcher and received a small, shy one back before the silver eyed one broke the contact. Harry sighed and returned attention to his breakfast.

"There I ate," Hermione said before hopping up and practically running out of the hall to the library.

"I hope she doesn't lose track of time in there," Ron said shaking his head at his girlfriend's retreat, "You two have double Potions with Slytherins first, right?"

"Ugh you just had to remind me. It's Monday, someone must really hate me," Harry whined.

"You should have dropped it like I did," Ron said.

"Yeah but I need this class. Besides I got a high enough grade that I could take it(2) so why not torture Snape with my presence for a few more years," Harry said with a laugh and leaving the real reason he was taking it out(3).

"I glad I'm in Muggle Studies. It is going to be awesome," Ron said. Clearly, Ron had inherited his father's love of all things muggle.

"Well it'd be boring for me, I already know enough about muggles," Harry said.

"Still it's better then starting your sixth year off with a class with Snape."

"Maybe but Mione'll be there so I'll live."

"Speaking of Mione, I'm going to try to get her out of the library so she'll be on time to Snape's class," Ron said standing.

"Sure, get her to class," Harry said smirking as he rose from his seat. "More like snogging," he walked out of the hall laughing, leaving a very red Ron behind.

Harry headed down to the dungeons keeping his eyes peeled for enemies. He was deep in Slytherin territory…alone. The cold air of the dungeon made him shiver slightly and made him even more wary of his surroundings. As he walked past a tapestry of a black and green dragon, a pale hand reached out and grabbed Harry by the back of his robes. The hand pulled the surprised teen behind the tapestry into a small alcove. Naturally, Harry struggled wildly and was about to start shouting.

"Relax it's me," a soft voice whispered.

Harry turned to face a very familiar and very beautiful face, "Drake, you scared the bloody hell out of me."

"Sorry, next time I'll just let you walk by and we won't get to have a bit of alone time," Draco replied teasingly as silver eyes sparkled.

"I didn't say not to do it, just don't scare me so much." Harry said wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist and placing a small kiss on the Slytherin's neck.

"Oh but that takes the fun out of it," Draco teased, leaning into the taller boy and placing his hands on Harry's strong chest.

"Deal with it," Harry said before kissing the other teen's soft lips. Draco eagerly replied to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck in an attempt to pull the dark haired teen closer. The two battled for dominance until Draco gave in with a soft whimper. Harry nipped at the blonde's lips asking for entrance into Draco's sweet tasting mouth. Instantly, Draco opened his mouth allowing Harry's tongue to explore. After a few minutes the two broke the fevered kiss. Both panted softly as air once again filled their lungs.

"As much as I want to stay here a ravish you, your godfather would kill us, well actually me, for skipping his class," Harry said mournfully.

"I want you alive so we can continue this later," Draco said with a smile before giving the other teen a small kiss. The blonde walked out into the hallway and towards the Potions classroom.

Harry watched his boyfriend disappear then followed the blonde's path a few minutes later. Both wanted to keep their relationship secret for a little longer and if someone saw they two walking out of the alcove together slightly disheveled…well it wouldn't be a secret for long. He fixed his robes slightly and walked into the classroom a good five minutes before class. Taking his seat next to a little overly happy Hermione(4), he looked around the room for his little blond. When he saw Draco he smirked, 'Potions will definitely not be that bad this year.'

1. Some seventh years from all four houses were pulled from school to serve the Dark Lord even "innocent" Hufflepuffs.

2. In my story Harry got a high enough grade to get into Potions and Snape is not teaching DADA.

3. Two guesses who Harry wants to see in that class. hint: It definitely isn't Snape.

4. Guess who else made out before class

A/N Ok that was a bit longer and had slashy goodness just as I promised. Next chapter will focus on the Avatar group at first and then back to Harry in which a slightly AU fifth year will be explained and the changes I made to the sixth. Maybe more wonderful slash cause the snogging wasn't all that much. Also reviews make me very, very happy so please review.

Thank you for reviewing,

Aphoride

TearsOfTheForgotten


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling not me and Nickolean owns Avatar I think either way not mine.

**Warnings**: **WILL** contain slash, possibly femslash, straight couples too (does this need a warning?), maybe m-preg but I **really** doubt it, some Dumbledore bashing, some OOCness, slightly AU, and this is a crossover so be familiar with Avatar: The Last Airbender to understand.

**Pairings**: SokkaXZuko, AangXToph, HarryXDraco, RonXHermione, BlaiseXKatara, SiriusXRemus(maybe), GinnyXLuna(maybe)

"Blah"talking

'Blah'thinking

"**Blah**"magical creature talking

'**Blah**'magical creature thinking

Aang opened his eyes slowly, due to the bright lighting in the room, and saw lots of white. He was in a bright white room that smelled overly clean, the room screamed "medical area". Looking around he saw Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko all lying on different beds and completely unconscious.

"Where am I?" Aang asked no one in particular. "The last thing I remember is…uh…oh! We were in the Fire Palace going to see Iroh. Then everyone started to fight and then there was this freaky, white light. I hope this isn't a part of the Spirit World. That place is full of dangers."

"I'm afraid this isn't the Spirit World but I can tell you where you are," a voice said to the left of Aang.

Turning his head to the left quickly Aang saw an old man with bright purple robes on. "Hi, I'm Aang. Who are you? And it would be appreciated if you told me where I was," Aang said in a cheerful voice.

"Well I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I'm headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Currently you are in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Ok so I'm in a school. Which nation am I in right now?" Aang asked

"You're in Scotland," Dumbledore answered hoping that was the answer Aang wanted.

"What's a Scotland?" Aang asked very confused. "Is it a new district of the Earth Kingdom?"

"No, it's a country. What is the Earth Kingdom?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know one of the four nations of the world," Aang said. 'Is this guy a little out of it?'

"There are no four nations of the world there are countries all over the seven continents. Mr. Aang I fear that you are not in your dimension," Dumbledore said.

"Ha that's funny another dimension. Now seriously where am I and what is witchcraft and wizardry. Is it a new kind of bending?" Aang asked.

"No, you're in another dimension. That "freaky, white light" you were talking about earlier was magic bringing you and your friends here to assist in a war," Dumbledore said seriously. "Witchcraft and wizardry is magic not bending, what ever that is."

"So I'm really in another dimension?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered

"Oh," Aang said then passed out.

"Hm that did not go well," Dumbledore mumbled out loud. "Oh it appears one of the young ladies is waking up maybe she will take it better."

-Harry-

"Hey Hermione, did you find anything in the library or were you to busy making out with Ron?" Harry asked as the two of them walked out of Potions.

Hermione slapped Harry's arm and blushed, "We did not make out in the library."

"Ah so you did it in the hall before class," Harry said with a smirk.

"Anyway," Hermione said getting redder by the second, "I couldn't find anything in the library so I don't know anything about those people."

"Hm that stinks. You do realize that Dumbledore, whether or not he's the reason they're here, is going to try to make them fight in the war. I don't think they have magic but there is something weird about them," Harry said.

"Yes, well hopefully we can talk to them before Dumbledore does force them to fight but we'll have to wait till they're out of the Hospital Wing. If they do want to fight we can't stop them and I have to admit what power they have would help a great deal," Hermione admitted.

"Yes, well no one deserves to be forced into the war. I don't want anyone else stuck in it like I am," Harry said.

"It's still wrong of Dumbledore to hide all the information he has away from you then still expect you to fight. You're not a weapon!"

"Unfortunately, in Dumbledore's and the Wizarding World's eyes I am," Harry said mournfully.

"Yes, well as soon as Voldemort is dead they better leave you alone. You deserve a chance to live your life for yourself," Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah, I hope so," Harry murmured. "What class do we have next?" He asked trying to get off depressing subjects.

"Charms with the Ravenclaws," Hermione answered without having to pull her schedule out.

"That'll be a decent class," Harry said not surprised that she already had the schedule memorized.

"Yes, and Ron has it with us so the three of us can sit together," Hermione said happily.

"So you two can hold hands under the desk," Harry said with a smirk.

"We do not," Hermione said blushing.

"Sure and I'm a Hufflepuff," Harry said.

"Maybe you are, should I change your robes to yellow?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nooooooo not my robes, not my glorious red and black robes," Harry said dramatically.

"Then stop teasing me," Hermione said.

"Ok I won't tease you," Harry said crossing his fingers behind his back, "Even though it's true," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing just if we don't get to class we'll be late."

"Oh no!" Hermione said then took off towards the Charms room.

Harry chuckled and followed her smiling at his blond boyfriend as they passed in the hall. Draco smiled back and slid a note into Harry's bag as he passed headed towards Herbology.

A/N I know that wasn't what I said I'd write but this is just what came out and I thought it was ok. Please review.

Thank you for reviewing,

TearsOfTheForgotten


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling not me and Nickolean owns Avatar I think either way not mine.

**Warnings**: **WILL** contain slash, possibly femslash, straight couples too (does this need a warning?), maybe m-preg but I **really** doubt it, some Dumbledore bashing, some OOCness, slightly AU, and this is a crossover so be familiar with Avatar: The Last Airbender to understand.

**Pairings**: SokkaXZuko, AangXToph, HarryXDraco, RonXHermione, BlaiseXKatara, SiriusXRemus(maybe), GinnyXLuna(maybe)

"Blah"talking

'Blah'thinking

"**Blah**"magical creature talking

'**Blah**'magical creature thinking

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara had finally all woken up and accepted the fact they weren't in their normal dimension. Zuko had taken this fact…badly; he even lit the end of Dumbledore's beard on fire during his fit of anger. Aang had passed out…twice. Toph actually had taken it best saying, "Well it could have been worse we do travel with the Avatar 'sides you ARE going to send us back." She had even come up with new nicknames for Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey. Katara had gone through the five stages of denial- confusion, disbelief, anger, crying, and more anger. Sokka had tried to wake himself up from the "dream" repeatedly.

"Okay so let me get this straight Sunshine King you take us from our homes forcefully to fight in a war that we have no part in?" Toph growled.

"Well yes, but I assure you, you will be compensated for your efforts and will be sent home after the war's ending," Dumbledore said calmly, "This is for the greater good."

"The greater good of who?" Zuko snarled.

"Well the Wizarding and Muggle World, of course," Dumbledore said confused. 'This was not what I was expecting! This shouldn't be happening! They should be dying to help in any way they could!'

"Ok and why do I give a shit about what happens to these worlds?" Zuko asked. "Our world needs us for their "greater good"."

"People will die if you do not assist us in the war!" Dumbledore shouted in surprise.

"Well isn't that great for you! Now send me back home so I can pretend this never happened! For all we know this is just a big imagined dream!" Toph screamed.

Dumbledore went red with anger and frustration, losing his grandfatherly appearance completely. He stormed out of the Hospital Wing. Once the doors slammed shut behind him the five teens burst into laughter.

"We are going to help them, aren't we?" Aang asked once his laughter died down a bit.

"Yeah but not 'cause some old jerk who thinks he owns the world says so," Toph answered.

"Good," Aang said smiling.

"We need to find a better source of information," Sokka said thinking ahead of what would soon happen.

"I agree, someone a little more trustworthy and less manipulative," Katara said.

"I wonder if there are any benders in this world," Aang thought out loud.

"Maybe," Zuko answered with a shrug.

-With Harry-

Harry slid into the seat next to Neville just as the bell rang.

"'Hello Harry," Neville said with a smile.

"Hi, Neville," Harry replied turning to his bag that was hanging on the back of his chair. He pulled out his Charms book and the note from Draco.

H,

Meet me at the room after dinner.

-D

Harry had to fight the grin that tried to break out on his face. He loved it when he and Draco got to spend time alone without having to worry about being late or caught.

Professor Flitwick got onto his stack of books and began to teach but Harry couldn't focus on the lesson.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter," the professor called.

"Harry," Neville said, poking Harry in the side.

"Yes?" Harry said snapping out of his thoughts about a certain blond.

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry, Professor." At that he focused on the resumed lesson but the focus didn't last long. 'I wonder if Draco knows anything about those weird people,' Harry thought.

Thank you for Reviewing:

TearsOfTheForgotten


End file.
